


Marcel Montez

by luisaakainsane



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisaakainsane/pseuds/luisaakainsane
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Neven nur mit seinem Kumpel Mats feiern gehen und endlich mal wieder Sex haben.





	Marcel Montez

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser OS stammt aus dem Jahr 2015. AU ist ja eigentlich nicht so meins, aber hier musste es einfach sein. Ich hab' wieder einmal den Song „[ **Lola Montez**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CspafvAui4)“ von **VOLBEAT** gehört und plötzlich hatte ich _**Schmeven**_ vor Augen.

Pfeifend und sichtlich gut gelaunt stieg Neven aus der Dusche. Es war kurz nach 19 Uhr und er hatte noch knappe zwei Stunden Zeit, bis ihn sein bester Freund Mats abholen würde.

  
Diesen Abend hatten sie schon lange geplant und der Serbe freute sich schon darauf, endlich mal wieder feiern zu gehen. Viel zu selten hatten sie das in letzter Zeit getan. Entweder hatte Neven keine Zeit gehabt oder sein Kumpel musste arbeiten. Was musste der Kerl auch so gutmütig sein und ständig die Wochenenddienste übernehmen?

 

Egal, heute spielte Mats' Job keine Rolle. Heute würden sie endlich mal wieder in ihren Stammclub gehen, tanzen und vor allem trinken. Zumindest Neven würde das ein oder andere Bier trinken. Sein langjähriger Freund war eher bekannt dafür, sich zurückzuhalten. „Verträgst halt nix“, neckte Neven den Lockenkopf immer, wenn dieser ein weiteres Bier ablehnte.

 

Mit einem gezielten Griff schnappte sich der junge Serbe das Handtuch, trocknete sich das Gesicht und die Haare ab, ehe er sich das Tuch um die Hüfte wickelte. Schnellen Schrittes begab er sich in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er sich vor seinem großen Kleiderschrank positionierte. Neven öffnete diesen und warf einen Blick hinein. Er hatte so viele Klamotten, aber so auf Anhieb gefiel ihm gar nix.

 

„Verdammt“, fluchte der Brünette vor sich hin, wühlte sich durch den Stapel Shirts. Das blaue mit Aufdruck gefiel ihm nicht, das rote war zu weit, das schwarze hatte nicht den passenden Ausschnitt. „Fuck, ey!“ Frustriert schmiss er das gelbe Shirt, was er gerade eben noch anprobiert hatte, auf den Boden. Er musste unbedingt mal wieder shoppen gehen. Ganz unbedingt!

  
Da Neven nun alle Shirts genauestens begutachtet und ihm keins auch nur ansatzweise zugesagt hatte, widmete er sich stattdessen seinen Hemden. Und auch hier hatte er so seine Probleme, ein passendes Exemplar zu finden. Er war schon kurz davor, Mats anzurufen, ihn darum zu bitten, etwas früher vorbeizukommen und ihm zu helfen. Doch dann sah Neven noch einmal in seinen Schrank und entdeckte das perfekte Oberteil.

 

„Ja, Mann“, sagte der Serbe selbstzufrieden, als er sich fertig angezogen im Spiegel betrachtete. Er hatte sich für eine schwarze Skinny Jeans und ein rot-blau kariertes Hemd entschieden, das sehr eng anlag. Genau so sollte es sein! Neven war mehr als zufrieden mit seinem heutigen Outfit, wollte er doch gut aussehen. Schließlich hatte er mal wieder richtig Bock auf Sex. Schon viel zu lange war es her, dass sich der Brünette einen Kerl klargemacht hatte. Er wollte endlich wieder Sex haben, kam sich schon leicht untervögelt vor. Mats brauchte er sein Leid gar nicht klagen, der hatte sowieso kein Verständnis dafür. „Das Leben besteht nicht nur aus Sex“, hatte ihm sein Kumpel das letzte Mal gesagt, als der Serbe rumgejammert hatte. Der hatte gut reden. Mats war seit Jahren glücklich vergeben, hatte ein erfülltes Sexleben. Der konnte überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen, wie es ihm ging.

 

Manchmal könnte Neven kotzen, wenn er seinen besten Freund und dessen Partner sah. Die beiden waren schon so lange zusammen, verhielten sich aber immer noch wie frisch verliebte Teenager. Einfach furchtbar! Nein, der junge Serbe war kein Typ für eine feste Beziehung. Zu sehr liebte er seine Freiheit, seine Unabhängigkeit. Er war jung und wollte das Leben voll auskosten. Wozu sich fest binden, wenn man so eine große Auswahl hatte?

 

Schnell hatte er das Klamottenchaos in seinem Schlafzimmer beseitigt, begab sich wieder ins Badezimmer. Dort angekommen positionierte sich der junge Brünette vor dem Spiegel, betrachtete sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, eine Frisur war nicht mal ansatzweise zu erkennen. Dass seine Haare auch immer das machen mussten, was sie wollten.

 

„Na dann wollen wir mal“, nickte er seinem Spiegelbild zu, ehe er nach Bürste und Fön griff. Immer wieder entwich ihm ein serbischer Fluch, wieder war er kurz davor gewesen, Mats anzurufen. Der kannte sich mit widerspenstigen Haaren schließlich aus wie kein zweiter.

 

Aber auch diesmal schaffte es Neven dann doch noch, zu einem ansehnlichen Ergebnis zu kommen. Er warf einen erneuten Blick in den Spiegel, betrachtete seine Haare genauestens. Ja, so konnte er sich sehen lassen.

 

Als er in den Flur trat und einen Blick auf die Uhr wagte, traf Neven beinahe der Schlag. Es war kurz vor 21 Uhr, was hieß, dass Mats jeden Moment vor seiner Tür stehen würde. Verdammt, er hatte total die Zeit vergessen! Und als ob sein Kumpel seine Gedanken gehört hätte, klingelte es auch schon an der Tür.

 

Rasch eilte Neven zu dieser, öffnete sie. „Sorry, Mann. Ich hab's gleich“, sagte er zu Mats, nachdem er diesen in die Wohnung gelassen und kurz umarmt hatte.

 

„Jedes Mal das Gleiche mit dir.“ Lachend boxte Mats dem anderen gegen den Oberarm. Ja, Mats war es gewohnt, niemals pünktlich loszukommen, wenn er mit Neven um die Häuser ziehen wollte. Dass Neven auch immer so einen Aufriss machen musste. Zum Glück war er vergeben, musste sich nicht mehr präsentieren.

 

Geduldig wartend stand der Lockenkopf im Flur, fragte sich dennoch, wann sein bester Freund denn wohl endlich fertig sein würde. Er holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und musste leicht lächeln, als er sah, wer ihm geschrieben hatte.

 

_Seid bestimmt noch bei Neven, weil der werte Herr Subotić mal wieder nich ausm Knick kommt :D. Egal, ich wünsch euch viel Spaß, Schatz :* Wir sehen uns später. Ich liebe dich <3_

 

Wie er diesen Kerl doch liebte. Debil vor sich hin grinsend tippte er schnell eine Antwort ein, war so vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Neven inzwischen fertig vor ihm stand.

 

„Alter, ihr seid so schlimm, ey“, lachte der junge Serbe, holte den anderen wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. „Wie kommt's überhaupt, dass er dir heute Ausgang gegeben hat?“

 

„Ey!“ Empört blickte Mats den anderen an. Neven tat ja gerade so, als wäre ihre Beziehung wie ein Knastaufenthalt. „Aber wenn du's genau wissen willst – Ben macht sich heute einen gemütlichen Abend mit Lisa.“ Mats verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, funkelte seinen serbischen Kumpel an. „Können wir nun endlich los oder was? Hab' nämlich keinen Bock, ewig anstehen zu müssen. Du weißt, was da immer los ist.“

 

Freundschaftlich legte Neven dem Lockenkopf einen Arm um die Schultern. „War doch nicht so gemeint, Mats“, sagte er entschuldigend, schenkte Mats ein ehrliches Lächeln.

 

„Ja ja“, erwiderte der andere nur, konnte sich ein leises Lachen aber nicht verkneifen. Neven konnte manchmal ein richtiges Arschloch sein, aber er wusste auch, wie weit er gehen konnte. Er wusste, dass Mats ihm sowieso nie allzu lange böse sein konnte.

 

Lachend löste sich Neven wieder von seinem Kumpel, schnappte sich Geld, Schlüssel und Handy. Ihrem Männerabend stand nun nichts mehr im Wege.

 

 

 

Kaum dass sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren, machte sich Ernüchterung bei den beiden jungen Männern breit. Die Masse an Leuten, die darauf wartete, in den Club gelassen zu werden … Frustriert ließ Neven die Schultern hängen. Das hier konnte sich ja nur noch um Stunden handeln.

 

Nur schleppend ging es voran. Irgendwie schien der Türsteher heute besonders gründlich zu arbeiten. War ja alles schön und gut, aber musste er ausgerechnet heute so penibel sein? Neven seufzte innerlich, verlor langsam, aber sicher die Geduld. Und Mats' vorwurfsvoller Blick tat sein Übriges.

 

„Ja, ich weiß. Wenn ich nicht so getrödelt hätte, müssten wir jetzt nicht so lange anstehen“, kam es leise vom Serben, der dabei auf den Boden sah.

 

Sein Kumpel musste sich zusammenreißen, damit er nicht lachte. „Ich hab' doch gar nix gesagt.“

 

„Ja ja.“

 

„Hättest du wohl gerne“, erwiderte der Lockenkopf, musste nun doch leise lachen, „aber ich glaube, da hätte Ben was dagegen.“

 

Und nun musste auch Neven lachen. So richtig streiten konnten sich die beiden langjährigen Kumpel gar nicht. Ihre Freundschaft war etwas ganz Besonderes. Und Neven war dankbar, dass er den anderen in seinem Leben haben durfte.

 

Während die beiden Freunde also weiterhin darauf warteten, dass sie endlich an der Reihe waren, blickte Neven immer wieder an den vor ihnen stehenden Leuten vorbei, versuchte, einen Blick ins Innere werfen zu können.

 

Nach ein paar langweiligen Minuten war der Serbe schon kurz davor, seinen Blick wieder abzuwenden, als sich plötzlich eine Person in sein Blickfeld schob, die ihn augenblicklich faszinierte. Zu sehen war ein junger Mann – vermutlich in seinem Alter – mit blonden Haaren und einem Hintern, der sich sehen lassen konnte. Die knappe schwarze Hose betonte die Form so verdammt gut, dass Neven aufpassen musste, dass er nicht anfing zu sabbern. Was er mit diesem Hintern wohl alles anstellen könnte ... Scheiße, er brauchte unbedingt wieder Sex!

 

„Guten Abend, Jungs“, riss ihn plötzlich der Türsteher aus seinen nicht wirklich jugendfreien Träumereien.

 

„Hey, Roman“, antwortete Mats, schlug mit dem anderen ein.

 

„Hey“, kam es nun auch vom jungen Serben. Ihm war bisher gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sich Roman heute wieder um den Einlass kümmern würde. Sie kannten den Älteren schon seit ein paar Jahren, war dies doch ihr Stammclub. „Heute ist ja 'ne Menge los.“  
  
„Das kannste laut sagen“, meinte Roman nickend, „nun aber ab mit euch. Viel Spaß!“ Der Türsteher legte beiden ein Armband an. Neven bekam ein grünes, was bedeutete, dass er frei war. Mats hingegen bekam ein rotes, das signalisierte, dass er vergeben und somit nicht mehr zu haben war. Roman trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um die beiden hereinzulassen.

 

„Danke sehr.“ Mit diesen Worten machten sich die Freunde auf den Weg nach innen. Und Neven hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Dieser blonde Kerl hatte es ihm angetan. Er wollte ihn haben!

 

 

 

„Ich brauch' erst mal 'n Bier.“ Neven sah seinen Kumpel breit grinsend an, nickte in Richtung Bar, kaum dass sie drinnen angekommen waren.

 

Mats schnaubte nur lachend, schlug dann mit seinem besten Freund den Weg zur Bar an. Schnell hatten sie ihre Getränke bestellt und begaben sich nun mit diesen bewaffnet zu einem freien Tisch. Von diesem aus hatten sie einen äußerst guten Blick auf die kleine Bühne, auf der in regelmäßigen Abständen junge Männer zeigten, was sie so zu bieten hatten.

  
„Dafür, dass wir draußen so lange warten mussten, ist hier aber noch nicht viel los.“ Sich umsehend nippte der Serbe an seinem Bier, fragte sich, wo all die Leute geblieben waren.

 

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, was in den Darkrooms schon so abgeht.“ Klar, Mats war schwul, aber das, was in diesen Räumen von Statten ging, war absolut nix für ihn. Er stand weder auf Beobachter, noch darauf, ausgepeitscht zu werden. Was das betraf, war er dann doch eher prüde. Er bevorzugte den ruhigen Sex – natürlich nur mit seinem Ben!

 

„Als ich da letztens mal drin war“, erwiderte Neven, „Alter, da hab' ich Sachen gesehen, die waren sogar mir zu viel.“

  
„Und das soll schon was heißen.“ Lachend boxte der Lockenkopf seinem Kumpel gegen den Oberarm, ehe auch er einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche nahm. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, die ihm sagte, dass es kurz vor Mitternacht war. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass ihnen gleich wieder eine Show geboten wurde.

 

Nevens Augen wurden größer, als er nach rechts sah. Da war er wieder, dieser Kerl mit dem unverschämt knackigen Hintern. Ob der Unbekannte von vorn wohl genauso gut aussah wie von hinten? Aber selbst wenn nicht, war das dem Serben auch egal. Er musste ihn beim Sex ja nicht ansehen – falls es denn soweit kommen würde. Was Neven natürlich hoffte.

 

Ihm wurde richtig heiß, als er den Blonden da so laufen sah. Seine Ausstrahlung war einfach einmalig. Er strahlte so viel Sex aus, dass es eigentlich verboten gehörte.

  
„Erde an Neven!“ Mats fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesicht des anderen herum, hatte bemerkt, dass sein Kumpel gerade wo ganz anders war.

 

„Hm? Was?“

 

Leicht schmunzelnd schüttelte Mats den Kopf. „Scheinst ja schon fündig geworden zu sein.“

 

Immer noch leicht abwesend nickte Neven. „Hast du diesen Kerl gesehen?“

 

„Welchen? Hier laufen einige rum“, kam es fragend vom Lockenkopf.

 

„Der Blonde da hinten.“ Neven zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Unbekannten, der ihnen immer noch den Rücken zugewandt hatte. „Dieser Hintern lädt doch förmlich dazu ein, genommen zu werden.“

 

„Du bist unmöglich!“

 

Breit grinste Neven seinen besten Freund an, wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Ja, wenn Neven Sex wollte, dann bekam er diesen meist auch. Und dieser blonde Unbekannte hatte es ihm angetan. Dessen Körper schrie ja schon fast danach, dass sich der Serbe seiner annahm.

 

Das Licht wurde plötzlich gedämmt, Musik ertönte. Die beiden Freunde richteten ihre Augen nach vorn auf die Bühne, warteten gespannt auf die Herren.

 

Neven hatte gerade einen Schluck von seinem Bier genommen. Doch als er dann sah, wer halbnackt die Bühne betrat, verschluckte er sich. Der unbekannte Blonde war einer der Tänzer?!

 

„Neven?“ Besorgt klopfte Mats seinem Kumpel auf den Rücken, als er bemerkte, dass dieser Probleme beim Atmen hatte. „Ganz langsam.“ Der Lockenkopf strich dem anderen behutsam über den Rücken, nachdem sich der Serbe wieder langsam beruhigte.

 

Der Blonde lief mit sicheren, gezielten Schritten über die Bühne. Es schien, als wäre es nicht das erste Mal, dass er das tat. Neven schaffte es einfach nicht, den Blick abzuwenden, zu gefangen war er von der Präsenz des Unbekannten. Dieser drehte sich um, sodass er nun mit dem Rücken zum Publikum saß. Dieses war mittlerweile ganz schön angewachsen und Neven war froh, dass sie sich früh genug einen Platz gesucht hatten.

 

„Ich fass' es nicht“, sagte Neven leise, blickte kurz zu Mats, der ihn nur fragend ansah. „Ich hab' die ganze Zeit einem der Tänzer hinterher gesabbert, ey.“ Der Serbe fuhr sich seufzend durch die Haare. Diesen geilen Knackarsch konnte er sich wohl abschminken.

 

Als kurze Zeit später die Musik lauter wurde, richtete Neven seinen Blick wieder auf die Bühne. Der blonde Unbekannte begann, seine Hüften langsam kreisen zu lassen, fuhr mit den Händen über seinen Oberkörper. Der Kerl hatte wahrlich Rhythmus im Blut. Das wurde dem Serben schon nach wenigen Sekunden klar. So, wie sich der Blonde bewegte … Das war einfach nur heiß und verdammt geil anzusehen.

 

Mats beugte sich zu seinem besten Freund, der gebannt auf die Bühne starrte. „Dein Blondie hat's echt drauf“, sagte er dicht an Nevens Ohr, grinste dabei.

 

Der junge Serbe konnte nur nicken, sagte nichts, wollte nichts von der heißen Show verpassen. Wie grazil sich der Blonde bewegte. Alter Verwalter, das ließ Neven definitiv nicht kalt. Er hatte schon einiges gesehen, aber das, was der Unbekannte da zeigte, war so ziemlich das Erotischste, was der Serbe bisher gesehen hatte. Er nutzte die komplette Bühne für seine Show, zeigte, was er zu bieten hatte.

 

Dieser Tanz war so aufreizend, dass es beinahe schon verboten gehörte. Immer wieder berührte sich der Blonde selbst, ließ seine Hand das ein oder andere Mal in sein verdammt enges schwarzes Höschen wandern, was die Zuschauer laut grölen ließ. Den Unbekannten ließ das alles aber anscheinend kalt. Er ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Ja, er war ein echter Profi.

 

Neven wurde von Minute zu Minute heißer, spürte, wie ihm das Blut in südlichere Regionen schoss. Verdammt, dieser Kerl machte ihn ganz wuschig.

 

Mats saß leise lachend neben ihm, beobachtete seinen Kumpel. Neven so zu sehen, wie er versuchte, sich zu beherrschen, war für ihn tausendmal interessanter als das Geschehen auf der Bühne.

  
„Zeig' uns mehr“, brüllte plötzlich einer der Zuschauer in Richtung Bühne. Mats drehte sich um, sah einen Mann mittleren Alters, der mit ein paar Geldscheinen wedelte. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Der Lockenkopf hasste solche Männer. Männer, die dachten, dass man mit Geld alles bekam, was man wollte.

 

Mats richtete seinen Blick wieder nach vorn, wollte sehen, wie der blonde Tänzer darauf reagierte. Dieser grinste nur kurz, ließ seine Hände zu seinem Höschen wandern. Er schob seine Finger unter den Bund, drehte sich herum und zog den Stoff ganz langsam über seinen Hintern. Die Menge grölte, pfiff, klatschte. Ja, das gefiel den Männern.

 

Nevens Augen wurden sofort größer, als er die nackte Haut sah. Dieser Hintern war wirklich eine Sünde wert. Wenn der Blonde so weitermachte, hatte der Serbe bald ein mächtiges Problem.

 

Der Unbekannte drehte eine letzte Runde, zeigte noch einmal, wie gut er sich bewegen konnte. Und dann wurde das Licht auch schon gedimmt, die Musik leiser und die Show war zu Ende.

 

Erleichtert atmete Neven aus, als der Blonde die Bühne verlassen hatte. „Hast du das gesehen, Mats?“ Er drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund, sah diesen an.

 

Mats konnte sehen, wie sehr die Show seinen Kumpel angemacht hatte. „Nein, ich hab' die ganze Zeit weggeguckt.“ Er musste lachen, als er sah, wie Neven mit den Augen rollte. „Natürlich habe ich das gesehen. Der Junge wusste genau, was er da tat. Und wie ich sehe, hat dich das Ganze alles andere als kalt gelassen.“

 

„Ich brauch' noch 'n Bier.“ Und mit diesen Worten stand der junge Serbe auf, machte sich auf den Weg zur Bar. Mit einer Flasche bewaffnet ließ er sich auf einem der Hocker nieder, sah sich um. Doch keine Sekunde später bereute er es, denn da kam er blonde Unbekannte, hatte sich mittlerweile wieder etwas angezogen. Neven konnte sehen, wie ihm alle Männer hinterher schauten, ihn am liebsten hier und jetzt vernascht hätten.

  
Der Serbe wandte den Blick ab, drehte sich wieder zur Bar. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier, versuchte, nicht mehr an den Blonden zu denken. Das brachte am Ende ja doch nix.

  
„Hey.“ Mats ließ sich neben seinem Kumpel nieder, bestellte sich einen Energy Drink. „Alles okay bei dir?“

  
„Hm“, brummte Neven nur, wagte es nicht, den anderen anzusehen. Irgendwie hatte er sich den Abend ganz anders vorgestellt.

 

Der Lockenkopf seufzte, nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Drink. „Wollen wir lieber gehen?“, fragte er den Serben, der immer noch auf seine Flasche starrte.

  
„Weiß nicht“, erwiderte Neven, zuckte mit den Schultern.

 

Leicht schüttelte Mats den Kopf. „Ich geh' erst mal aufs Klo. Kannst es dir ja in der Zwischenzeit überlegen.“ Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und begab sich zu den Toiletten, ließ einen leicht frustrierten Neven zurück.

  
Der junge Serbe drehte die Flasche in seinen Händen, war in Gedanken versunken. So sehr, dass er erschrocken zusammenzuckte, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er riss den Kopf nach oben und blickte in ein Augenpaar, das nicht zu seinem Kumpel gehörte. Der junge Serbe sah in ein Blau, dass ihn sofort faszinierte.

  
„Na.“ Eine warme Stimme, die so weich und ehrlich klang.

  
„H-hey“, stotterte Neven, als er endlich realisiert hatte, wer da neben ihm stand.

  
„Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?“, fragte der Unbekannte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, bei dem Neven einfach nur nicken konnte.

 

So richtig glauben konnte er das alles gerade nicht wirklich. Plötzlich saß der Kerl neben ihm, der ihn vom ersten Moment an in seinen Bann gezogen hatte, unterhielt sich mit ihm. Das musste ein Traum sein! Und wo war überhaupt Mats?

 

In seiner Hose vibrierte es. Entschuldigend blickte er zu seinem Gesprächspartner, der nur lächelnd nickte. Neven holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, sah, dass ihm sein bester Freund eine Nachricht geschrieben hatte.

 

_Hab gesehen, dass du nette Gesellschaft hast, also bin ich schon mal heim gegangen. Viel Glück mit deinem Blondie. Vielleicht kommste ja doch noch zum Schuss ;D._

 

Lachend steckte Neven das Handy zurück in die Hosentasche. Mats konnte manchmal so ein Idiot sein. Aber irgendwie war er ihm auch dankbar. Mats hatte die Situation erkannt, wollte seinem Kumpel nicht im Weg sein.

 

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?“, wollte der Serbe schließlich von dem anderen wissen, nachdem er sein Handy wieder weggesteckt hatte.

 

Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte der Blonde, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Marcel“, antwortete er leise, trank einen Schluck von seinem Bier.

  
Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Nevens Gesicht. „Freut mich, Marcel“, sagte er, „ich bin Neven.“

 

Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug. Die beiden jungen Männer unterhielten sich angeregt, lernten sich näher kennen. So erfuhr Neven, dass Marcel das hier nur des Geldes wegen tat. Sein Ex-Freund hatte ihn damals zu diesem Job gebracht, ihn praktisch dazu gezwungen, für Geld zu tanzen. Irgendwann hatte ihn dieser einfach sitzen lassen, hatte sich mit all dem Geld aus dem Staub gemacht.

  
„Was für ein Arschloch!“ Neven konnte nicht glauben, was ihm Marcel da erzählte. Er selbst war auch nicht die Unschuld vom Lande, hielt nicht viel von festen Beziehungen. Aber so was ging ja mal gar nicht!

  
Plötzlich überkam den Serben der Drang, Marcel anzufassen. Er griff nach dessen Hand, drückte diese leicht. Überrascht hob der Blonde den Kopf, sah direkt in Nevens Augen.

 

„Blau“, hauchte der Größere, kam mit seinem Gesicht dem des Blonden immer näher. „So schön blau“, wiederholte er und irgendetwas in ihm setzte aus. Er legte seine Lippen auf Marcels, eine Hand in dessen Nacken, zog ihn näher an sich. Ihre Münder bewegten sich gegeneinander, fanden einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Der Blonde ließ eine Hand in die Haare des anderen fahren, als dieser seine Lippen öffnete und mit seiner Zunge gegen die Lippen des Kleineren stupste.

 

Ein Kribbeln durchzog Nevens Körper – ein Kribbeln, was er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Eigentlich war er nur hierher gekommen, um mal wieder Sex zu haben. Aber dann war plötzlich Marcel aufgetaucht. Neven hatte in dieses wunderschöne Blau gesehen und plötzlich war alles ganz anders.

 

Mit großen Augen sah Neven auf den anderen, als sich dieser von ihm gelöst hatte.

 

„Ich … Es geht nicht, Neven“, kam es leise von Marcel, „zumindest nicht hier.“ Er stand auf, blickte entschuldigend zum Serben. „Ich würde dich aber gern wiedersehen.“

 

Nevens Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller. Scheiße, was machte dieser Kerl bloß mit ihm?

 

„Gib mir mal schnell dein Handy. Ich geb' dir meine Nummer.“

 

Stumm nickte Neven, holte sein Handy wieder raus und drückte es Marcel in die Hand. Schnell hatte dieser seine Nummer eingetippt, gespeichert. „Ich muss jetzt los“, meinte der Blonde, drückte dem Serben noch schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir sehen uns.“ Und schon war Marcel verschwunden.

 

Sein Herz raste, ihm war ganz warm und alles in ihm kribbelte. War er etwa gerade dabei, sich in den Kleineren zu verlieben? Gedankenverloren sah er auf sein Handy, das er in seiner Hand hielt. _Marcel_ stand da, darunter eine Nummer. Neven musste lächeln.

 

Ja, er war drauf und dran, sich in Marcel zu verlieben.

 

**» Don't look in his eyes  
You might fall and find the love of your life. « **

 


End file.
